


High Tide

by YourDarlingSon



Category: Drunks and Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Massage, Other, Solo Toby, Voyeurism, episode 197
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDarlingSon/pseuds/YourDarlingSon
Summary: Aludra, Jaela, and Toby kill some time on the outskirts of Glaine, Jewel of the East.Set during episode 197, "Into the Sewers"Enjoy!





	High Tide

“Do you think he went to try and find the monster himself?”, Toby asked. Jaela said flatly, “Oh no,” while Aludra shook her head and answered firmly in the negative: ”Absolutely not. I think if any- He’s trying to have a good time, wherever he is. That’s his main concern, and it must have been a really big draw to just have him leave us in the jerk hut.” The group looked around for clues as to Jett’s whereabouts, until Jaela spotted a scrap of paper pinned to the back of Toby’s robe. She tried to unpin it, but as she reached for it Toby spun around to face her. “Toby, hold on, stay here for a minute, no, nope just, stop-” “What, from...here?”, Toby said as he turned around in a circle, Jaela trying to reach down to tug the note off of his back as he turned, his robe fanning out as he spun around. After a moment of exasperation, Jaela scooped Toby up, cradling him in one arm like a baby, and plucked the note off his robe. 

She began to read it as Toby squeaked “I’m touching Jaela! I’m touching Jaela! Jaela gave me a hug!” She looked down at his wide eyes and rosy cheeks, mistaking the shocked look on his face for one of dire offense, and set him back down before saying in a serious fashion, ”I’m sorry if that was offensive to you as a gnome, but.... You’re very quick.” Toby looked shocked for a moment before cheerfully saying, “Gnomes love hugs!”, and giving Jaela a big hug around the leg. “Oh!” Jaela exclaimed with relief, before scooping him up again and giving him a proper full bodied squeeze, his feet dangling a full 3 feet above the ground as she did so. Jaela wasn’t paying attention to the fact that she had yet to don her plate for the day, so Toby was fully pressed against her padded doublet, which was quite soft, and did not disguise at all how soft she was. Toby, however, was immediately aware of this fact. As she pressed him against her soft chest his trousers tightened and his sinuses popped a vessel, making his nose bleed. He was shocked to silence, and Jaela laughed musically as she noticed his flushed face and bloody nose. Aludra, surprised by this reaction, said “Oh, he’s horny! He’s a horny gnome!” in a jocular fashion before breaking into friendly laughter. Toby’s face got even redder than before and he whined in embarrassment, dabbing the blood off of his upper lip with a handkerchief as Jaela set him back down on the ground, and began reading the note aloud.

\-----

Aludra, Jaela, and Toby — currently in the form of Tibtib, the very small bugbear— were hurrying to get to the entrance to the sewers under Glaine, Jewel of the East. Toby needed to get mushrooms to power his RAD, or Ranged Arcana Detector, before they could figure out what was going on in the city, so they couldn’t afford to waste any time. They rode their flying mounts (Princess Ivy Bluemoon, Bruno, and Sparkles) toward the city, Toby chatting with Aludra energetically about his favorite sewers. He knew a lot about the sewers of Glaine, Jewel of the East, as his potions classes had required credit hours of wild reagent identification and use, but Aludra and Jaela seemed shocked by the fact that he had favorite sewers at all! As they conversed, time flew by until Toby noticed the coastline over one of the scrub covered hills. “We’re here!”, he cried, and the gang discussed which grate would be best to sneak into for a few minutes before deciding on the bay grate, which was dirty, but didn’t require them to sneak past any guards. 

Aludra chimed in after they decided on the plan, concerned about how gross they’d get in the sewer. After voicing her concern, she said ”Well you’ve got that spell earlier when you cleaned all the uh, urine off of me”, thinking back to when she’d been woken up by a stray dog pissing on her boot. 

Toby said nervously, “I can only clean one cubic foot at a time! If it’s going to take like four days... We’re gonna get stinky. But that’s an adventure!” he said as he gestured enthusiastically with one hand. 

Aludra wrinkled her nose, saying, ”Ok, what if we leave our nice clothes like, in a bundle somewhere.” As Toby heard her say this, his legs tightened around Bruno’s ribs and his nose began to bleed again. Aludra was, in truth, around 10 years his junior, but if you counted in gnome years and dwarf years, she was 10 years his senior, and in that time she had filled out in every dimension much more than anyone in the White Spire. The thought of the Queen of the Dwarves stripping off her brigandine and doublet in front of him...He soaked the blood up with his handkerchief for the second time that day as Aludra said sternly at him, ”I just don’t want to get too stank!” 

Jaela turned heavy-lidded eyes toward Aludra then, saying in a deep, smooth voice, “So we can just... adventure naked?” Toby, on the far side of Aludra from Jaela, saw the look she was giving and cried, “Oh, no no no what are you talking about?!” 

Jaela smiled at him, amused by how scandalized and affected he was, and said, “We have prestidigitation, so you can just clean it all off after.” Toby said cautiously, “That is true.... Cleaning us up after is much faster than cleaning up the entire sewer!” Aludra turned to him, a bit frustrated that he hadn’t grasped the point more quickly, “That’s what I was saying! I was saying we could clean US up after!” “Ohhhh”, Toby said as the group glided toward the bay grate. 

\---

Aludra, Jaela, and Toby arrived at the grate just after midday. The tide had come in, making the grate inaccessible, but the crew was happy enough to have some time to relax. After all, they were facing an immense magical threat with political complications, and they deserved to relax on the beach, even if that beach was littered with fish skeletons and rubbish from the city. Toby set to work collecting seashells and marine plants, as well as mussels and crabs to steam for lunch. 

Meanwhile, Aludra laid out a bedroll on a nearby dock and stripped down to her underwear, folding all her clothing neatly beside her pack and wineskin. Jaela, who had merely removed her boots and gloves, watched with interest while Aludra positioned herself to absorb the sun and read a chapter or two of the romance novel she had begun the week before. Never one to sit idle, and not much a fan of reading, Jaela fished a bottle of scented oil out of her pack and warmed some on her hands before beginning to massage it into Aludra’s back, her strong fingers digging into the knots in her shoulders and lower back. Aludra hummed as she relaxed, her head drooping to rest on her open book as Jaela moved lower to work the tightness out of her feet, calves, and thighs. More so than the erotic novel she had been reading, Jaela’s hands working their way up her legs made her feel an aching heat in her core.

Toby walked up to the pier with his load of fresh mussels, and as he got up to Aludra and Jaela’s level he began to talk excitedly about his finds until he looked up and saw Jaela massaging the scented oil into Aludra’s bare skin. In that split second he took in that Aludra had nothing on but her underpants, and that Jaela was rubbing her powerful butt and thighs with an herb infused coconut oil which he could smell from where he stood about 30 feet away. Feeling like his blood had caught fire, Toby stammered out, “Okay I think high tide- should be going-” before moving his bag of mussels and seaweed in front of him to hide the tent in his pants from Jaela’s eyes, which seemed to pierce through him and the mussels regardless. 

He stammered,”I think high tide should be coming in- going out soon” as he saw Jaela move her hands all the way around one of Aludra’s thighs, brushing her in between them as Aludra squirmed. “I’m gonna be over here!” he said as he set down the mussels and turned quickly to dash behind a rock. Aludra turned her head to the side, and said cheerfully, “Toby I think high tide already came”, and from behind the rock she heard him squeak “No! Stop it!” She felt a little bad for razzing him like that, but she and Jaela rarely got time to relax together outside of the Jerk Hut, and there was plenty of beach they were not on where Toby could spend his time if he wanted to. 

Aludra sighed, saying, “Oh, I guess we should... maybe we should like, lay off him a little bit? He’s still kinda young, I guess”, Jaela turned toward the direction where Toby had disappeared, saying, “Yeah, I guess he is.” Aludra laughed as she rolled over and sat up, “He’s just so horny, I mean I would be-”, and Jaela laughed softly as Toby’s hat and eyes popped up behind a rock not too far away. “I didn’t know Toby was gonna be so horny!” Aludra chortled as she turned to face Toby, her heavy breasts swinging as his hat ducked back out of sight. Toby cried again in exasperation, “No!”, before scampering away again to a rock where he wouldn’t have to hear them razzing him about his hormones which were, in his estimation, perfectly normal for a gnome of his age!

Jaela took a pull of the wineskin before recorking it and saying to Aludra, “I mean, he might not have been around too many other... I guess, females, in the white spire?” Aludra layed back on her bedroll, face up this time, a dark cloth over her eyes, as Jaela resumed kneading her legs from a new angle. “I don’t know what the White Spire’s diversity level is”, she said, before relaxing into a haze of warm sunshine and Jaela’s hands. 

\---

“Oh... Toby...don’t freak out!” Toby said quietly to himself as he snuck up the beach to find a space sheltered from prying eyes. He wouldn’t need long since just that morning Aludra and Jaela had been teasing him and occupying his mind so much that he could hardly think. Ducking down behind a large piece of driftwood, he unbuttoned his robe and unlaced the neck of his shirt. Their conduct had made him feel like he could hardly breathe for the blood that was rushing away from his lungs and into other places. He dropped his pack on the ground, setting his hat on top of it before sitting down himself, his pulse racing as he lightly pressed his hand to the hardness under his robe and trousers. He hissed and tried to slow his breathing and calm down as he remembered how Jaela had felt, pressing him solidly into her soft chest. 

Unbuttoning his robe, Toby decided to risk one more peek at the dock now that his hat wouldn’t give him away. He shrugged the cloak off his shoulders and stepped up onto his pack and hat to see over the enormous fallen tree. As he peered through the sparse grass that grew on its upper surface, he saw with dreamlike clarity Jaela leaning over Aludra to kiss her, and Aludra’s arms crossed behind her head. One of Jaela’s hands, he could see, was supporting her over the dwarf but the other was at that moment sliding down Aludra’s stomach and into her underwear. Toby felt all the air leave his body, and he stumbled back down to a sitting position behind the log, his legs and hands shaking and his eyes as big as dinner plates as he frantically scabbled at the fasteners of his trousers. 

He had been at least a little bit hard all day, ever since Jaela had hugged him, but now he was so desperate he could cry, his need so urgent that it hurt. He finally managed to unfasten his pants, immediately pushing them and his underwear down until his cock sprung out, finally free and already leaking with precum. As he squeezed one hand around the base to keep himself from coming from the simple thought of Jaela’s fingers slipping inside of Aludra, he cast prestidigitation to clean his underwear, which were already wet in a spot as a measure of his excitement. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Toby sat for a moment with his eyes closed and his mouth open as if he were drowning, before letting his hand glide up his shaft. He twisted his hand and smeared precum over his palm before pulling down again, letting out a piteous rattle of breath that he hoped nobody could hear. 

Imagining what Jaela and Aludra could be doing at that moment, Toby stroked himself again, his brows knit with concentration as he fixed images in his mind and gasped for breaths he kept forgetting to take. He tried to go slowly, since he didn’t expect to be sought out and interrupted, but after a few strokes he couldn’t bear it and began to speed his pace. His hand got slippery and frantic, and his abs clenched making his hips buck a little as he imagined what he would like to do, what it would feel like, taste like to do what was in the romance novels he’d read in the library when everyone else had retired to bed. Toby was tense as a bow, imagining what it feel be like to press himself into Jaela, what her lips would feel like, her tongue- and the vision behind his eyelids went white as he came into his hand, groaning like a man wounded. 

He sat for a moment, his mind refusing to function for a few seconds before he prestidigitized the mess away and got himself fit and presentable again. He splashed water onto his face from his canteen, brushed his hair back into order, finally leaning back against his pack to read his book on goblinoids until it was polite to return to the dock and help fix lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically all of the dialogue in this is lifted from episode 197, "Into the Sewers"
> 
> My favorite thing about this is that it sets the precedent for Toby being incredibly horny, yet does not contradict Tim's assertion that Toby will never fuck. Life is beautiful. Humankind is beautiful. 
> 
> As always, the deepest thanks to my beta reader Colton who makes writing so much less terrifying than it would be without them, and Tim for not conking me over the head with a priceless vase constantly, as I surely deserve.


End file.
